community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie Edison
| name = Annie Edison | aka = "Little Annie Adderall", "Caroline Decker", "Hector the Well-Endowed", "Milady" | actor = Alison Brie | first = Pilot | birthdate = December 1990 | hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Forensics (formerly Hospital Administration) | occupation = | family = Mother, Father, Bubbe | twitter = AnnieEdisonGCC | cc =campus-connect/annie-edison }} Bio Annie was a very good student with a 4.0 GPA at Riverside High School, which she attended with fellow study group member Troy Barnes. She lost her college scholarship and dropped out of high school due to an addiction to Adderall, which induced a nervous breakdown that culminated in her jumping through a plate glass window yelling, "Everyone's a robot!". Against the wishes of her mother, she chose to confront the addiction. Her decision to go to rehab instead of trying to ignore the incident caused her to become estranged from her family (especially her mother), from whom she has since cut off all ties. With the exception of one of her grandmother, who seems to be the only one reaching out. She began attending Greendale Community College at the age of 18, and it's hinted that one of the main reasons is because her high school crush Troy was going there as well. Personality Although she is young, Annie has overcome a lot of personal hardships including a drug addiction, her subsequent estrangement from her parents, and poor living conditions in a bad neighborhood. Even with these setbacks, she still maintains a bright and optimistic disposition. She is a typical Type A personality; ambitious, studius and very well organized. Although Jeff is the de facto leader of the study group, she usually takes charge when it comes to actually running the study sessions. A romantic at heart, she is often drawn to strong alpha-male type personalities. This has been demonstrated by her former school girl crush on Troy when he was a quarterback in high school as well as her ongoing attraction to Jeff. Despite Annie's seemingly innocent demeanor, she has displayed a more selfish and manipulative side on occasion. In her freshmen year at greendale, she used her "Disney face" to get her way, and went to the extreme of ratting out Señor Chang's fake credentials as a teacher in order to keep the study group together. She has grown up a lot since then but has had occasional relapses into immaturity. Character history Season One ]]Annie joined the study group only because she saw that Troy was joining as well. When she and the group discover that Jeff had been lying about his credentials as a tutor, they kick him out. She later takes pity on him and helps convince Britta to invite Jeff back to the group. Annie spent her freshmen year devoted to her studies and participating in school activities such as Debate and the school paper. It is during the debate that romantic sparks occurred between her and Jeff, creating an underlying tension between them that was hinted at a few times. She was active in school events helping to organize, set up, and promote functions like the Dia De Los Muertes party and the STD Fair. Towards the end of the year, she had given up on her crush on Troy and started dating Vaughn. At the end of the semester she decides to transfer with him to a prestigious Hacky Sack college. She was supposed to leave with him on the night of the Greendale's '''Tranny Dance' but changes her mind and breaks up with him. When she returns to the school, she runs into Jeff who is also wrestling with a difficult choice he just made involving Britta and Slater. After commiserating about their romantic troubles, Annie timidly kisses Jeff who responds with a more passionate kiss of his own. Significant episodes: Season Two Annie spent the summer obsessing over her kiss with Jeff and returns to school with a schoolgirl crush on him. Jeff tries to make it clear to her it was a mistake, and she agrees to keep what happened a secret. She is later forced to watch as he and Britta compete in a bizarre love contest and ultimately discovers the two of them slept together last year. Hurt and angry, she punches Jeff which leads to her admitting to the rest of the group that she kissed him at the Tranny Dance. Annie and Britta tried to put aside what happened with Jeff and work together on a fund raiser. However, the unresolved issues between them causes a messy fight between them. Her poor living situation at Dildopolis are revealed with Pierce offering to help her out financially. Over the year, she and Jeff share a few tension filled moments searching for her lost pen, investigating a conspiracy, dealing with her crush on Rich, and running against each other for student body president. She is hurt after learning that Jeff had been hooking up with Britta for most of the semester. At the end of the year, Annie and the study group participate in the 2011 Paintball Assassination game which eventually becomes a war against City College invaders. Annie and Abed share a kiss as they are eliminated from the competition. '''Significant episodes:' : Season Three At the start of her junior year at Greendale, Annie is worried about whether or not Pierce will come back to the study group. When he returns, she and the others welcome him back much to Jeff's chagrin. At the housewarming party for Troy and Abed's apartment, Abed invites her to move in with them which she happily accepts. Aside from the challenges of living with Troy and Abed, Annie is forced to deal with a rival named Annie Kim, providing aid to students injured in a Pillow and Blanket war, attempting to play matchmaker with Troy and Britta and trying to figure out her still undefined relationship with Jeff. At the end of the year she and the study group incite a riot in the cafeteria during a wake held for Star-Burns after learning that they lost all their Biology credit. Through the machinations of Ben Chang, she and her friends are all expelled by the Greendale school board. Two months later she participates in an elaborate plan the study group concocts to rescue a kidnapped Dean Pelton and over throw the tyrannical regime Chang has instituted at Greendale in their absence. After being reinstated at school, she and the study group (sans Troy who had been forced to join the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School) retake Biology. She later helps Shirley and Pierce at the grand opening of their new business, "Shirley's Sandwiches". '''Significant episodes:': Season Four Annie starts the year excited that she and the study group are now seniors. She is determined to make the most of the year by doing "Senior-itis" this year and being more laid back and relaxed than she was in previous semesters. Her enthusiasm for the year is dampened when she learns that Jeff had been taking classes online and now has enough credits to graduate early. Upset that the group will be breaking up sooner than expected she starts to reexamine what it is she really wants to do after college. During Halloween, Annie and the study group -sans Pierce -are invited to Vicki's party. However, they all get side tracked when Pierce gets trapped inside his mansion's panic room. They go to rescue him but discover that it was all an elaborate prank to get back at them for going to Vicki's party without him. '''Significant episodes:': Relationships In the the study group Other notable relationships Class history }} Trivia * Annie was voted most likely to succeed in her rehab group. * Annie is very prudish, and once stated that she's "comfortable with being uncomfortable" about her sexuality. * Annie is currently estranged from her family (especially her mother). The only family member she mentions having contact with is her bubbe, which is Yiddish for grandmother. * Annie is the only member of the study group whose family has yet to appear on an episode of Community. * Annie did a lot of trash digging, exchanges and community service to gain some more money in her solitary life after her mother kicked her out. * Annie took a self-defense class. * Annie used to wear a back brace sometime in her life. * Annie was in a Rehab group, where apperantly Alan Connor (The "friend" who told on jeff about his credentials) was in as well. * Annie once said she was heavier and had acne when she was in rehab. * Vaughn once said that Annie smells like boysenberries. * She is a Mossad Agent (a opinion of Jeff Winger s01e24 (in the German Dub)). Quotes *""Well, guess what, handsome hobo? Your gravy train's leaving the station! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga woo WOO!"''--("Environmental Science") * * * * * Videos center|400px|left|Best of Annie - Seasons 1 & 2 Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Annie Edison Category:Season 4 Characters